


Reference Pages to Excalibur

by mysticaljayne



Series: Excalibur [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Reference pages, for you as well as for me, just to keep track of some things, to other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaljayne/pseuds/mysticaljayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some information for the story Excalibur. Basically, this was created as a reference. So, if you get confused with the story, just come here to figure out who is who.</p><p>Warning: The powers mentioned are what is known at the beginning; it may not be the same at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charmed Ones

Prue Halliwell: Eldest Charmed One, had the power of telekinesis and astral projection, killed by Shax, witch

 

 

Piper Halliwell: Eldest Charmed One (now), has power of freezing, exploding of molecules, has two sons (Wyatt, Chris) and one daughter (Melinda), owner of P3, witch

 

 

Phoebe Halliwell: middle Charmed One, has the powers of premonition, levitation, and empathy, married to Coop, has three daughters (Val, Tricia, and Pen), works as an advice columnist, witch

 

 

Paige Matthews: youngest Charmed One, has the power of orbing, healing, glamour, and telekinesis, married to Henry, has twin daughters (Faith and Faye), and one son (Henry Jr.), works as a Social Worker, 1/2 witch, 1/2 whitelighter


	2. Charmed Children

Wyatt Matthew "Wy" Halliwell: son of Piper and Leo, Twice Blessed, energy wave, healing, etc. Wielder of Excalibur, ½ witch, ½ whitelighter

 

 

Christopher Perry "Chris" Halliwell: son of Piper and Leo, has the powers of orbing, telekinesis, exploding particles, ½ witch, ½ Elder

 

 

Prudence Melinda Valentine "Val" Halliwell: daughter of Phoebe and Coop, has the powers of hearting, telekinesis, ½ cupid, ½ witch

 

 

Faith Joe Matthews: daughter of Paige and Henry, twin to Faye, has powers of fire, air, telepathy, and others (counter to her sister's gifts), ¼ whitelighter, witch

 

 

Faye Jordan Matthews: daughter of Paige and Henry, twin to Faith, has powers of water, earth, telepathy, and others (counter to her sister's gifts), ¼ whitelighter, witch

 

 

Melinda Prudence "Mel" Halliwell: daughter of Piper and Leo, has the powers of astral projection, empathy, telekinesis, witch

 

 

Patricia Cupid "Tricia" Halliwell: daughter of Phoebe and Coop, has the powers of empathy, levitation, and premonition, ½ Cupid, ½ witch

 

 

Henry Mitchel "Jr." Matthews: son of Paige and Henry, has the powers of orbing and healing, ¼ whitelighter, witch

 

 

Penelope Patricia "Pen" Halliwell: daughter of Phoebe and Coop, has the powers of hearting, empathy, and dream walking, ½ Cupid, ½ Witch


	3. Charmed Family

Leo Wyatt: ex-husband to Piper, father of Wyatt, Chris, and Mel, whitelighter

 

 

Coop: husband of Phoebe, father of Val, Tricia, and Pen, Cupid

 

 

Henry Mitchel: husband of Paige, father of Faith, Faye, and Jr., human, parole officer

 

 

Victor: father of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, grandfather of their children, human

 

 

Sam: father of Paige, grandfather of her children, whitelighter

 

 

Patty: mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, ghost

 

 

Penny "Grams": mother of Patty, ghost


	4. Others

Mark Johnson: father of Damian Johnson, husband of Billie Jenkins, human

 

 

Damian Johnson: son of Mark Johnson, stepson of Billie Jenkins, friend of Charmed Children, shimmering, etc. ½ manticore, ½ human

 

 

Billie Jenkins: sister of Christy Jenkins, powers of conjuring, best friends to Charmed Ones, witch

 

 

Eric Jenkins: son of Billie and Mark, powers of conjuring (like mother), friend to the Charmed Children, witch

 

 

Elder Aidan: an Elder of the whitelighters, was the one the put Giniver le Fay to sleep

 

 

Dan Gordon: next door neighbor, human, ex-flame of Piper's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if Dan Gordon will make an appearance or not. As of right now? No, but he was added as a 'just in case I decide to'.


	5. Powerful Three, Trainers of the Wielder of Excalibur

Gweniver "Gwen" le Fay Pendragon: master swordswoman, eldest of the three, powers of telepathy, empathy, was wife of King Arthur, was lover of Sir Lancelot, has been frozen since Arthur's death, taught Arthur his sword mastery, evil witch

 

 

Morgana le Fay: sorceress, half-sister of Arthur, taught Arthur his magical abilities, powers of flying, healing, and shape-changing, etc, lover of Merlin, lover of Arthur, has been frozen since Arthur's death, taught Arthur his magical abilities, evil witch

 

 

Giniver "Ginny" le Fay: youngest of three, no known powers, was sent to sleep by Elder Aidan after Arthur's death, last of the three to stay on the side of good


End file.
